Forever Darkness
by spidergirl91
Summary: AU Edward/Bella Fic. Edward Masen would never forget Isabella Swan, even after he became a monster.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys it's the author of this story who fails at updating.

Forever Darkness has been nominated for an IndieTwiFic award so Im in the process of improving the writing and replacing chapters.

Please feel free to tell me off for not updating I have just been so uninspired for the latest chapter. Hopefully this nomination will kick me back into place.

Thank you again for your support,

Sarah xo

* * *

**PREFACE**

**Chicago 1919**

The smell was so sweet, so potent...it caused the venom trickle down the walls of my mouth in desire. It made my body shake with hunger, and my lips pull back over my razor teeth as a snarl passed through them. The owner of the blood was close by, I could almost taste it.

Quickly ducking through the shadows of the alleyways, I continued my search, trying to get Carlisle's voice of reason out of my head. I knew it was wrong to kill human's for my own bloodlust, to take innocent lives but I could not contain my addiction any longer. I had to taste this sweet, sweet blood just once, before the senses it was evoking would explode.

I rounded a corner, and from the shadows of the moonlight I could just make out a figure standing across the darkened road. Luckily the streets were empty, due to fear of contracting the influenza, so my victim was alone and from the looks of it- weak. I slowly crept forward, hoping my darkened crimson eyes would not give me away and with a final growl I lunged forward, knocking the light figure to the ground hard.

From the muffled scream I realised it was a woman, yet she did not put up a fight. I held her trembling body down, and allowed my nose to trace her collarbone and up her soft neck. She smelt so divine, that I could not help but shake in anticipation...yet I almost recognised the scent from earlier. It was a scent I was used to...one which overpowered my memories. However, before I could dwell on these thoughts the monster inside took over and I plunged my teeth into her jugular, the sweet liquid running into my mouth as a small scream escaped her lips.

I shivered in delight as I continued to take in her potently sweet blood, not caring that it ran down my chin. I heard a faint voice. A wetness fell onto my hand. I slowly looked to down, realising they were tears, and the voice was coming from the woman. I tried to block her out, trying to ignore her cries and –

"Edward..."

Taking another gulp of her blood, I looked up again, frowning. Why did that voice sound so familiar?

"Edward..."

She murmured again, and I was startled to hear my name. It had been so long since I heard an angel speak it. Could it be...

I began to quiver with fear, forgetting all about the blood which continued to gush endlessly from her neck and slowly I turned her shaking body over on the pathway, allowing her features to come into the light. As soon as I saw her eyes I knew. Oh how I had missed those eyes...their brilliancy had faded long ago...

"Bella...no, no..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Forever Darkness

**Fandom: **Twilight

**Pairing:** Edward/Bella

**A/N: **This is a complete AU Twilight fan fic. Ok so I decided to make the entire fic Edward's POV. These first couple of chapters is bescially just going to explore Edward and Bella's early relationship so it is a bit fluffy. Thank you to the reviewers of my preface. I hope you'll continue reading.

* * *

**Chicago, 1908**

"Edward Anthony Masen!"

I snickered, trying to catch my breath whilst I continued to hide behind the huge tree which was located at the back of the park. It was lucky I was such a fast runner, because if she found me I was in trouble.

"This is not fair!"

Her voice whined sadly, and from my hiding place I noticed her stick her tongue out. I snickered again, and clutched onto the bonnet which I had in my hand.

"Edward I want my bonnet!"

I didn't enjoy making her sad, but I couldn't let her win. I would not hear the end of it. Besides, she said I couldn't play the piano.

"I am telling your mother!"

That was when I froze. She would most definitely tell my mother I had broke the vase in the sitting room. I peered out from behind the tree again, and noticed her turning to walk away, her dark hair blowing in the breeze.

"Alright Bella you win!"

I sighed begrudgingly, and stepped out of my hiding spot. I could just see the cheeky smile which would appear on her freckled face.

"Take your bonnet, just do not tell my mother."

I held her blue bonnet out, and I sighed in relief as she turned around, and ran towards me and snatched the hat back.

"Thank you."

She smiled, fastening the ribbon of the bonnet under her chin and smoothing out her pinafore. I knew she did not enjoy wearing them though, her mother made her. Then to my surprise she sat on the grass and motioned for me to sit beside her. I obliged, sitting opposite her.

"I would not have told your mother Edward."

A smile crept upon my face as I picked at the grass with my fingertips, "I know."

"And you are not a horrid piano player..." She giggled, and I could not help but laugh.

"Your bonnet does not look silly on you Bella."

"Yes it does." She giggled, and as she looked up, the sun reflected on her dark hair, her eyes shining.

"No, it is rather pretty."

I bit my tongue, as she looked up shyly. Where did that come from? This was Bella, my best friend ever since I was born.

"Thank you."

Nodding I looked down, hoping to change the subject.

"Can I ask you something Edward?"

I nodded again, pretending to be fixated on the grass in front of me.

"Why do people get married?" She asked innocently and I looked up, curious by her question.

"What do you mean?"

"Well my mother and father do not really like each other. " She smiled sadly, and I sighed. Bella's parents were not like my own. They did not love each other and Bella would always tell me of their arguments.

"Not like your parents. So I was wondering why people get married."

"Maybe because they are lonely." I replied, not quite sure of the answer myself. "Or because they want to have a baby."

"Well that is silly." She scoffed, pushing her hair from her eyes.

"Why?"

"I am never going to get married."

My eyes widened in surprise, "You are supposed to get married Bella, you are a girl."

"So?" Bella frowned annoyed.

"So it is the rules. You get married and have a baby."

"I do not want a baby. I want to be a nurse." She replied seriously, "Are you going to get married Edward?"

I looked up at her and she looked genuinely curious. However, I knew that I did not want to get married, it all sounded too hard.

"No."

"Good." She smiled, and surprised me yet again as she moved to sit beside me, leaning her head on my shoulder. "I cannot imagine sharing you with anyone else."

I was taken aback by her words, but as soon as she settled into my shoulder I could not help but smile to myself. I could say the exact same thing about her.

--

"Oh Isabella, just look at your pinafore!"

Isabella's mother Renee sighed in frustration as Bella and I walked through my front door. Bella grinned sheepishly, as my mother tried to tame my untidy hair.

"Sorry mother." She mumbled, looking over at me as we tried to contain our laughter.

"You two think that this is funny?" Renee asked scoldingly. "Bella you know that rolling around in that park is not very becoming."

"Yes mother." Bella sighed, yet another sideways glance at me and we could not contain ourselves. We burst out into laughter, falling backwards onto the lounge. Our mothers let out a chuckle too, with mine still trying to fix my hair.

"What are we going to do with you two?"

"Oh Ellie I think it is impossible to keep them out of trouble." Renee chuckled to my mother, Elizabeth, and she smiled warmly.

"Well I am sure once they marry it will be fine." She winked and Bella and I froze.

We looked at each other warily and immediately shook our heads, saying automatically in unison

"I'm not marrying Bella—"

"I'm not marrying Edward—"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Chicago 1910**

"Edward that sounds beautiful darling."

I couldn't help but smile proudly as my mother came into the drawing room and kissed the top of my head whilst she placed a vase of flowers on top of the piano I was playing. I then looked back down at the keys, knowing that this was the replacement vase for the one I broke.

"Thank you."

I looked over my music again, trying to figure out how to play the coda for the symphony I was mastering. My tutor had given it to me yesterday after my Latin lessons and I had not left the house for I was so wrapped up in its flowing melodies.

"Your father would love to hear it once he gets home from the firm." She smiled again, and then frowned as she pushed my hair back from my eyes. "In the meantime what am I going to do about your hair?"

I grimaced, ducking her hand, "Mother, please."

"Okay, I will leave you now." She chuckled, and left the room and I sighed in gratitude. My silence was short lived however as another voice entered the room.

"Edward Masen, where have you been?"

Without removing my eyes from the piano keys I greeted my unwanted guest, "Hello Bella."

"Our family is dining with yours tonight." She continued but I refused to reply.

"I thought you would want to go to the park."

Again I remained wholly focused on my music and I sighed in frustration as I heard her drag a chair over to the piano.

"What are you doing?" She asked, leaning her shoulder up against his to see his sheet of music.

"Bella..."

"You would rather play...Mozart than go to the park?" She screwed her face up, and I sighed looking over.

"Yes."

"Edward..."

"Bella..." I countered, returning to my music and she sighed.

"I am bored."

"Then go."

She sighed, twirling her hair around her finger and finally groaning in frustration. I barely had to time react and she grabbed my music from the piano, jumping off of her chair defiantly.

"Edward..."

"Bella...may I please have my music back?"

"Uh...no" She smiled mischievously and I sighed, trying to control my temper.

"Please."

"No."

"Isabella Marie..."

I smirked when she cringed at her full name, "Don't call me that."

"Isabella Marie Swan, who fell down in the mud and got her petticoat all dirty in front of the town..." I couldn't help but chuckle at the memory and she crossed her arms.

"Edward Anthony Masen, who broke his mother's favourite vase and never told her..."

"You wouldn't." I challenged her, watching as she held onto my music tightly.

"I would."

"Just because you are a girl it does not mean I am going to go easy on you." I jumped from the piano stool, and stalked towards her.

"Just because you are a boy does not mean I am going to go easy on you." She retorted, backing up slightly.

I crouched forward, eyeing her as if to give her a head start but she did not move. Then I leapt forward, and she ran out of the room. I followed her into the sitting room. She was hiding behind one of the lounges and I slowly crept towards her.

"Come on Bella, you know that I am going to catch you."

"Do I?"

I leapt behind the lounge with a sudden pounce and she squealed, as I grabbed the music from her.

"Edward, I just want to go to the park."

"I don't." I replied gruffly, and refused to give her the music back.

"What is going on here?"

Stopping in our tracks, we looked up to find my mother towering over us.

"Bella is being a pain." I groaned and my mother frowned.

"Edward—"

"Edward broke your vase Elizabeth."

I froze, turning to look at Bella who had an innocent smile on her face. She had won this round.

"Edward!"

I cringed.

--

That night at dinner I sat beside Bella at the table because my mother thought that was what I wanted. It was far from what I wanted. Because of Bella I was now in trouble with both my mother and my father.

"So Edward, your mother tells me you finished that piano piece." My father, Edward Snr, looked towards me expectantly and I nodded.

"Yes sir."

"I would love to hear it."

"He plays it very well sir." I heard Bella say beside me and I refused to smile at her. I could tell she was trying to apologise for earlier.

I heard a loud cough from the other end of the table and it was Bella's father. I could tell he had had too much wine.

"Well you have a smart boy there Edward...that was what this family needed, a boy."

I felt Bella stiffen beside me, as her mother cleared her own throat.

"Charles..."

"Well Isabella will never account for much."

I felt my hand instinctively clench the tablecloth as Bella refused to move.

"That's not true—"

"Renee she is an embarrassment. Just look at her." Charles raised his voice a little and I felt my parents awkwardly shift in their seats, why weren't they saying anything?

"She will never marry well, she isn't even a lady—"

"Yes she is." I spoke up, my fist still clenched and Bella looked at me shyly from the corner of her eye.

"Edward..." My mother hissed for me to be quiet but I refused. I couldn't let my best friend take all of these lies.

"She is a lady sir. She is intelligent, kind and...beautiful." I spoke up again, and felt my own cheeks flush red at my confession.

"I can see where she is getting her disobedient streak from." Charles sneered at me and my father finally stood up.

"Uh...Charles, how about we retire to the drawing room? I have some cigars."

I looked to him thankfully, and he led Charles from the table leaving an awkward silence.

"Isabella, you know your father did not mean what he said." Renee soothed from across the table and Bella nodded as our mother cleaned the table.

I cautiously looked towards her and noticed a lone tear fall down her cheek. Before I could react though she grabbed my hand under the table, interlacing our fingers together.

"Thank you."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Chicago, 1911**

"I am bored."

I chuckled, as I watched Bella finish her book and look around the park expectantly. I looked back down at my own book.

"You are always bored Bella."

Again she sighed in annoyance and I got the hint, closing my own book and crossed my arms due to the chilly wind. It had been raining the past week and this was the first chance we had to come to the park, even though the ground was all muddy.

It was also the first chance I had to see Bella this week. Due to the rain and our different tutors we hardly saw each other, and her parents weren't very happy when we would go on outings together. They had also enrolled Bella in etiquette classes and this also limited out time together. The week became very depressing when I didn't get to see my best friend.

She was still the same old Bella, despite her new appearance. She hardly wore her comfortable clothes anymore, with her various muddy pinafores. Her mother had now bought her these new, ruffled dresses, with lace trim and Bella despised them. She always complained of how she could never move in them and considering how clumsy she was her dresses barely stayed intact.

"So Bella how was your class yesterday?" I asked, smirking because I knew how she hated them.

"Horrible." She sighed, and twiddled her thumbs.

"Why is that?"

"I'll show you." She got up, picking up my own reading book. I couldn't help but chuckle as she imitated her etiquette teacher, Mrs Basile's voice.

"Now Miss Swan, standing up straight with all the other girls. Straight girl, you look like a camel." Bella straightened up, her shoulders back and head high. I laughed out loud at the ridiculous voice she made.

"Now balance is key to any lady's stature. We do not want to be mistaken for common women now do we girls?" Bella shook her head, replying to herself, "No Mrs Basile."

"Good now – Isabella Swan would you please stop itching and stand still. We must all walk with poise and dignity, almost as though we are floating."

I laughed as Bella twirled around as if she were a ballet dancer, imitating her teacher.

"Now, take your book and place it on your head." Bella placed my book on top of her head. "Balancing it on top of our heads, posture girls, posture." I watched as Bella began to step forward and I knew this wouldn't end well. Bella and balance just did not mix.

"Isabella Swan watch where you're going. No not the bookshelf—"

I watched as Bella's imitating voice stopped and Bella tripped over a stick and fell straight into a mud puddle. Her forget-me-not blue dress covered in dirt. I couldn't hold it in and I burst out laughing, falling onto my back.

"So I fell into the bookshelf and I tipped the books all onto the floor. It is not that funny Edward." A muddy Bella folded her arms but I couldn't stop.

"No...you're right...it's not..." I continued to laugh and she stormed over to me and pulled me up by the arm.

"Ok if you are so good why don't you try it?" She placed her book on my head, and I tried to control my laughter and straightened up. I managed to walk a few steps until I felt Bella's hands on my back and I was falling forward into the mud. In a last minute attempt to stop myself I held onto Bella's dress and with a giggle we both fell into the mud puddle. Bella squealed.

"Edward why did you do that?" She tried to frown but one look at each other's muddy faces and clothes we burst out into giggles and I began to tickle her. She tried to fight back but I knew I would win; she jumped on top of me in protest.

"Edward Masen and Isabella Swan!" A loud and annoyed voice shrilled out and we stopped in fright. Bella shyly looked up, however I couldn't move due to her straddling me.

"Hello mother." She replied and I saw Renee tower over us and pull Bella off of me.

"What do you think you are doing?" Renee shouted out, and Bella and I frowned in confusion. We usually ended up playing in the mud, what was so different this time?

"We were just playing mother."Bella replied and I stood up also and saw that Renee was still clutching Bella's arm.

"You do not play like that Bella. Not ever do you hear me? Not with Edward." Renee continued to shout and Bella and I looked at each other worried.

"I can't play with Edward? He's my friend." Bella protested, squirming out of her mother's grasp but she would not let go.

"No Bella, not with Edward."

"Have I done something wrong Mrs Swan?" I asked confused, moving towards my friend but Renee pulled her back.

"Edward you should go home. Come on Isabella."

"But mother—"Bella tried to walk over to me but her mother pulled her away.

"Come on now." She turned to walk out of the park and I ran after them, worried.

"Bella, what's happening?" I ran up to her and she shrugged, still trying to squirm over to me.

"Mother, why can't I—'

"Go home Edward!" I froze as Renee yelled at me, and continued to drag Bella further and further away from me.

"Edward!" Bella called for me but Renee just looked back at me threateningly. I had to go home.

--

I ran all the way home; ignoring all the curious looks I was receiving about my muddy attire. I had to figure out why Bella's mother was acting so strangely. It was as though Bella and I had done something wrong.

"Mother! Mother!" I yelled for her, running inside our home and my mother ran into the sitting room, a worried expression on her face.

"Edward just look at your clothes—"

"I am sorry, but something has happened." I tried to catch my breath and my mother barely looked surprised, and sat on the lounge, pulling me over to stand in front of her.

"I know darling." She picked some dirt off of my collar and I frowned.

"You do?"

"Renee came and saw me only a few minutes ago. Something happened at the park with you and Bella?"

I nodded, "Renee was so angry. I know that Bella and I were in the mud but we were only playing."

My mother sighed, smiling softly. "Renee is worried about Bella."

"Why?" I queried, panic shooting through my body, "Is, is something wrong?"

"No. No, it is just that Bella is growing up Edward."

"I am also." I replied, still confused as to why Renee was so angry and my mother chuckled.

"That is the problem. Edward you are becoming a man and Bella...well she needs to start to become a lady."

"I can't be her friend anymore?" I asked sadly, looking down and my mother held my chin up gently.

"No. Edward, Bella will always be your friend, always. However, it might be best if you spent some time away from each other." My mother smiled sadly, stroking my cheek and I frowned.

"So I cannot see her?"

"It's time you two grew up Edward..."

I nodded slowly, and blinked back the angry tears which were starting to form in my eyes as my mother held me tightly. This wasn't fair; Bella was my best friend, what was I going to do without her?

"Come on. Let's get your bathed before your father comes home."

--

The next few days I stayed at home, not even trying to see Bella. I merely remained in the drawing room, playing my piano piece, over and over again. I hoped that Renee would get over her anger and Bella and I could see each other again.

"Renee, Bella it is so good to see you."

I froze in the middle of a bar as I heard my mother's voice from the foyer.

"Ellie..." Renee replied and I could just imagine Bella standing beside her mother, fidgeting in her dress and glaring up at Renee contemptuously.

"Did you wish for some tea?" I heard my mother happily continue but Renee's voice sounded very cold.

"No, we cannot stay. I just wished to tell you that—"

My mother cut her off, her voice lowered but I could still hear it. "Don't do this to them Renee."

"Ellie...Charles and I have agreed on this already—"

I refused to continue playing, and listened in. Renee and my mother's quiet conversation was very unnerving.

"They are only kids." My mother sighed.

"Elizabeth—"

"May I see Edward?"

My heart skipped a beat as I finally heard Bella's voice but it didn't sound like her. She was usually so bubbly, but this voice was sad and cold.

"Isabella—," Renee began disapprovingly but my mother cut her off.

"Renee, don't. Of course you can Bella. He is in the drawing room."

I began to play my piece again, but I missed too many notes and keys to be playing properly. I gave up and looked to the door, waiting for her to burst in claiming of how bored she was. However all that came was a tentative knock.

"Come in." I called out and in emerged Bella, looking down at the ground in another new dress which she despised.

"Bella—" I began happily, and jumped off of the piano stool but Bella didn't respond. "Is everything alright?"

"Edward..." She looked up, and I frowned worriedly at the tears which fell down her pink cheeks. I had never seen her so sad before. I walked in closer and hugged her tightly, allowing her tears to soak my shoulder.

"I don't want to go." She sobbed and I pulled back, hesitantly wiping her tears.

"Go? Go where?"

"I have to go away. Mother and father are moving us away; they're sending me to a boarding school."

My eyes widened in fear at the words 'boarding school', and I shook my head in disbelief.

"Boarding school?"

"In Washington."

"That's far away."

She nodded sadly and I tried to hold back the angry tears again.

"What am I supposed to do without my best friend?"

"Isabella! Come on, it's time to go." I heard Renee's voice call from the foyer and Bella let out another sob, burying her face in my shoulder.

"Don't go Bella." My voice broke shakily, "Please?"

"Bye Edward..." She tried to smile through her tears and before I could respond her face was so close I could see the tears which clung to her eyelashes and her wet lips touch mine softly. I froze in shock and surprise as my heart almost popped out of my chest.

As soon as it started it was over and Bella could hardly look me in the eye as she ran out of the room, away from me.

"Goodbye..." I managed to whisper, those angry tears falling to the floor.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Forever Darkness

Chapter: 4

Characters/Pairing: Edward/Bella

Rating: PG-13

Category: Twilight AU. Romance/Drama. NOT AH

Spoilers: No spoilers due to the fact it doesn't follow the canon of the books.

Disclaimer: This all belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer...sigh even Edward Cullen.

Summary: Edward Masen would always love Bella Swan...even after he became a vampire.

Author's Note: Thank you to my awesome reviewers and credit to twilightlexicon for the background information on Edward and his past. Sorry for not updating last week.

**Chicago, 1918**

I looked up from my latest book, frustrated that I was not able to concentrate, staring out of the window of the study. I noticed a crowd down by the corner of our street and I knew immediately what was occurring. It was an enlistment stand. This just made me more frustrated for I knew I still had a whole year before I could have the chance to be a part of the draft. I wanted to be a man with honour, with valour. Not a seventeen year old boy who was to become a lawyer like his father before him.

I decided that continuing my studies was just going to put me in a bad mood so I turned to the one thing which was able to calm me these days; my music. However, it was not the notes and melodies of Mozart, Chopin and Beethoven which calmed me; it was the song I was currently writing, the song which I had been writing since I was ten years old – _her_ song. I was still perfecting it, making it as perfect as possible because I hoped that one day I would be able to play it for her. I never wanted to play it for any other woman, much to my mother's dismay.

"It is a lovely day isn't Edward?"

My mother exclaimed, walking into the study and changed the water for the flowers which were on top of the piano, in the same vase as always.

"That it is." I sighed, looking out the window to the enlistment stand again.

I sensed that she was looking in my line of view and I groaned because I knew she was going to say the same thing.

"Edward..."

"Not again mother. I have not changed my mind."

"I do not want you to—"

"I have to do something with my life. I want to feel as though I have some shred of honour and dignity."

"What is so undignified in becoming a lawyer?" She demanded and I raised my voice in annoyance.

"Because it is not what I want!"

My mother cringed and I bit my tongue in embarrassment. I looked to her apologetically and she looked over my shoulder to what I was playing. It was too late for me to hide the title of my music – _Bella._

"Running away from here is not going to make you forget about her." She sighed and I closed my eyes, trying to forget the aching in my chest.

"This is not about Bella."

"Yes it is Edward. It always has been. You have missed her every day since you were ten years old. Have you received any more correspondence from her?"

I remembered her last letter, the one in which she announced her graduation from school. I had always hoped she would come back to Chicago but there was not another word.

"Her last letter came almost two months ago."

I still had my eyes closed, but I felt my mother sit beside me on the stool, trying to fix my hair as she always did. I swatted her hand away, too ashamed with the way I had treated her to deserve her affections.

"Edward...you may never forget her. However, you have to move on with your life."

"I know." I looked up at my mother's weary face and held her hand gently. "I guess I am still hoping..."

She smiled, kissing me on my forehead before leaving the room. Over her shoulder she called, "Well if you would like something to do I need you to go down to the store for some more ink."

--

It was a nice day out as a matter of fact. I rarely enjoyed the outdoors anymore what with all my studies and preparing for law school. My father had always been quite persistent on law school, what with him being a lawyer, and his father before him and so on...

"It's a Masen tradition son." He had told me on my fifth birthday. I remember I had my first birthday party with a couple of the boys from around the neighbourhood and...Bella. I shook my head in frustration, trying to get her name out of my head as I headed down the street towards the general store a couple of blocks away.

"Edward!"

I stopped in my tracks, looking up curiously at the deep voice which called my name and I was met with an old neighbour – William Danforth.

"Will!" I managed a friendly smile, shaking his hand. He was dressed in a storekeeper's uniform and looked as though he was doing nicely for himself.

"Edward Masen, it has been a while. How are you?"

"I am good, thank you. I see you inherited your fathers store."

"Yeah, and I am getting married in a month."

My eyes widened in surprise, William was only a year older than myself and he was already getting married. My mother would be pleased by this news. I used to think I would be that man, the kind to go down on one knee and marry young. That was when I was young and I thought I would marry my best friend...because who would make a better wife than someone I could talk to?

"Congratulations."

"Thank you. So how is your family? Are they in good health?"

William seemed anxious about the answer to my question and I frowned in confusion. "Yes. They're in perfect health, why do you ask?"

"I am glad to hear it. However, I have heard some rumours floating through town about this influenzas illness which has been going around."

"I'll be sure to keep an eye out for any symptoms, thank you William."

"Have a nice day then and keep a look out for your invitation to the wedding."

I smiled as William walked off, glad to have run into a friendly face. I tried to push the unsettling thoughts of influenza into the back of my mind. It was quite a horrible disease if caught and I shuddered to think of any of my family contracting it.

I finally reached the store, and due to the heat inside I rolled up my shirt sleeves, thankful that I hadn't formally dressed for this outing. However, I was so busy focusing on my sleeves and looking for the shelf which held ink I ran into someone standing in the aisle. From her squeal of surprise it sounded like a woman and I immediately bent down to help her pick up her various papers.

"I am terribly sorry ma'am."

"No that is alright." She replied in a sweet voice and I stood up, holding out her papers. "I told you I wasn't always the clumsy one didn't I Edward?"

As she lifted her eyeline I immediately recognised her eyes...and that smile.

"Bella..."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Chicago 1918**

"Bella..." I breathed out again. My mind was a complete haze; I was frozen as I searched her face for reassurance. Was it her? Was she really here before me?

She smiled in response to my searching gaze and my legs almost gave way beneath me. She looked so beautiful, more beautiful than in my dreams. Her dark hair was in soft curls, cascading down over her shoulder with her blue bonnet secured over it. I wondered if she had grown accustomed to the hats she used to despise so much.

My eyes travelled lower, to her softly featured face, her dark alluring eyes which shone beneath her eyelashes. Her lips were curved in a sweet smile and I couldn't help but breathe in sharply when I noticed the slight flush in her cheeks. She was as nervous as I was.

"Edward...hello..." She chuckled, waving her gloved hand in front of my face and I blinked in surprise. I took a double take, straightening myself out, flushing with embarrassment.

"S...sorry," I grinned and she smiled beautifully. I had missed that smile. "It is just such a surprise to see you."

She frowned in confusion, "A surprise? I sent you a letter telling you that I was coming in today or tomorrow. I was just about to come to your house."

It was my turn to frown, "I stopped receiving your letters two months ago..."

"Two months I—" She began but stopped as if she realised something. She then groaned in frustration. "I know exactly why. Urgh...this is so typical of her."

"Sorry?"

"My mother. She offered to send you my letters once I finished school. I knew she couldn't be trusted."

My heart thumped wildly in my chest. She had wanted to see me. However, Renee still wasn't my biggest fan.

"Renee still doesn't like me?"

"Well there is something else but we have plenty of time to get to that." Bella, I noticed, fiddled with her gloves nervously but I passed over it. I was sure she would tell me when the time was right.

"Would you care for a walk? Perhaps to our park?" I offered my arm and she chuckled.

"Look at you Mr Masen. All grown up and a gentleman."

My arm instantly felt all tingly once she hooked hers around it, "Well it had to happen eventually Ms. Swan."

Her light blue dress sashayed as we walked down through the market and onto the main road towards the park. She seemed more comfortable in her fancy clothes than when we were younger. The way she carried herself was definitely different to the childhood Bella I remembered. She had become a lady, a beautiful woman.

Breaking the comfortable silence between us Bella chuckled to herself, shaking her head. I frowned, cocking my head to the side in question.

"What is so funny Isabella?"

"I just can't believe it. I am finally here...with you." She smiled peacefully and I smiled back, hoping that this all wasn't a dream. It was just too good to be true.

"I can't believe it either," we approached the familiar park and I turned to face her, "I thought I'd lost you forever."

She smiled sadly and to my surprise she took my hand in her own, squeezing it tightly. "You never lost me Edward."

I couldn't look away from her entrancing eyes and I squeezed her hand back in response. My heart was still fluttering wildly and I hoped it wouldn't pop out of my chest.

"So, what has changed with my best friend?" She broke the silence and I ignored her use of the word 'friend'.

"Nothing really. I've finished school as you know, and uh...I am supposed to be starting law school." I looked down, trying to forget my earlier conversation with my mother.

"You still don't want to go." She finished for me and I nodded. "Then what do you want Edward?"

_You_. I wanted to tell her, I wanted to scream it out for the whole of Chicago to hear. I would whisk her away in my arms and make sure she would never leave me again. Instead all I responded with was:

"I don't know."

"I am sure you will figure it out."

I wasn't so sure. I also wasn't sure if I should bring up my want to join the army, she would probably have the same reaction as my parents.

"What about you? Still wanting to be a nurse?"

She nodded, smiling. "Hopefully. My parents, they have a different path in mind."

"You know, you haven't really changed that much." She mused, looking me over. "I mean you are definitely taller...you've grown up. But..." My breath shook as she took off her glove 

and slowly raised her hand to my face. I could feel my skin burn underneath her fingers as she traced my cheekbone.

"You're still the Edward I remember. You still have your green eyes." She smiled softly and I too raised my own hand, I hesitantly traced her blushing cheek but she leaned into it, closing her eyes in contentment.

"You're still my Bella. Still...so beautiful." I managed to say and her eyes flew open and I tried to stand straight as she moved in closer.

I wasn't sure what was going on. I knew how I was supposed to act; I was a gentleman's son. This was moving too fast. Or was it? I knew how I felt...I knew how I had always felt. This wasn't a stranger; this was Bella...my Bella. She was so close now that I could smell the strawberry scent of her hair and her sweet breath. Her soft lips were in my eyeline.

"Bella..." I breathed out again, searching her eyes for some sort of sign. I knew what I wanted to do. I just needed to know she felt the same.

"Edward...I'm in love with you..." She looked into my eyes, and I saw the crimson rush to her cheeks. My heart doubled in speed and I swallowed. She felt the same.

"I've always loved you..." I managed to softly whisper and I melted into the ground as soon as her lips touched my own.

It was a soft, tentative kiss. We were still unsure of how to act on these feelings. We were sure though what those feelings were. Our chaste kiss ended as soon as it began but I could still feel her presence on my lips as they tingled. My breath had thinned, and I gasped for air and when I slowly opened my eyes I saw that Bella was doing the same. Her dark eyes bore into mine and I smiled lovingly, tracing her cheek again with my fingertips.

"God I've missed you."

She smiled, holding my hand again. "I'm here now. I'm not going anywhere."

--

"Mother! You will ever guess who we have as a visitor." I announced as soon as Bella and I opened my front door. I smiled excitedly, clutching Bella's hand as we made our way into the sitting room.

"I think I can guess who." My mother responded in a withdrawn tone and Bella and I frowned. As soon as we reached the room I realised why.

"Isabella..."

"Mother!" Bella exclaimed in surprise and I noticed Renee's disapproving glare towards our clasped hands. We dropped them immediately but I missed her warmth.

"Mrs Swan..."

"Edward." She briefly acknowledged my presence but returned her hardened gaze towards Bella again.

"Wh...what are you doing here?" Bella nervously asked and I looked to her curiously.

"I think you know very well."

"Renee..." My mother warned her but Bella's stance began to make me anxious. What was she hiding?

"You're following me? You have a nerve..."Bella began contemptuously.

"Isabella..." Renee warned her but Bella continued.

"You told me you would send those letters. Edward did not even know I was coming."

"Well I did not think it would be proper considering..." Renee began and I frowned curiously at Bella who looked to her mother. It was as if she was warning her.

"Mother please. It is not going to happen..."

"Considering what?" I asked and Bella looked back at me, shaking her head.

"Considering that Bella is engaged to be married..."

I froze. Bella froze.

Her eyes looked into mine anxiously, and she shook her head again. I didn't know what to believe...

TBC

A/N : Don't worry. It's not who you think.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chicago, 1918**

Her soft lips were almost bruised, our harsh breaths mingling in the hot air. I could feel my hands shaking with restraint as her hands rested lightly on my hips; I could feel their warmth from beneath my shirt. I licked my lips; I could still taste her on them.

"Edward...," she breathed out, resting her forehead against my own and I managed to let out a shaky breath, my heart still recovering. It was still racing too fast to be measured and my hands were still at my sides. I did not know where to put them without losing control. We both knew this was moving too fast but this was exactly what we needed, what we had been aching for all this time. I had lost her once, and I thought that I had a second time and I would not lose her again. I closed my eyes, knowing that I should find some sort of control yet I was secretly hoping that I wouldn't. From the sound of her own heartbeat she secretly hoped that too.

"Bella..," I managed to whisper and I felt her warm hands move from my hips and grab my shaking hands. I lifted my head in surprise, meeting her lustful eyes which shone in the darkness of the bedroom. I noticed her own hands were shaking as she placed my hands on her hips. I drew in a sharp breath as she closed her eyes and led my hand up the side of her blouse and let it rest on her breast.

No more words were spoken in that moment. We both knew what we wanted...

_**Two Weeks Earlier**_

"_I hope that you have a safe trip home Mrs Swan," I managed to say politely from behind gritted teeth and Renee looked me over._

"_Thank you Edward," she also replied in strained politeness but her last statement to me was more serious: "Look after her."_

_I nodded graciously and with a sharp turn she walked out of our house and away from Bella – never to take her away again. I closed the door and made my way inside the sitting room where Bella was sitting anxiously, wringing her hands. My mother sat beside her, pushing her hair back behind her ears and catching any lone tears which remained on Bella's wet cheek. My heart ached for her and I too joined them on the lounge, holding her hand in my own squeezing it gently. My mother noticed this gesture and left the room quietly._

"_You do believe me, Edward?" Bella looked up shyly from beneath her long eyelashes which still held her tears and I kissed her hand softly._

"_Of course I do. I was just so terrified...I thought that I was losing you all over again."_

"_I was going to tell you this evening, but my mother tracked me down." She scoffed in anger and I squeezed her hand again._

"_Who is he?" I asked, curious of who had asked for my Bella's hand. _

"_His name is Jeremy Newton –he owns his family's business in Washington. He is twenty years my senior," she cringed in disgust and I shook my head. Her parents would have done anything to marry her into a wealthy family. _

"_So he proposed?"_

"_Just before I left for Chicago."_

"_And you refused?"_

"_I could not say yes to him Edward. My heart belonged to you..." She smiled lovingly, and my heart swelled. "I am so sorry about my mother."_

_I shook my head, I could handle Renee. What I couldn't handle was the hold she seemed to think she had over her daughter. However, Bella was no longer a little ten year old, she was a lady. Bella wished to remain in Chicago, my mother had spoken up then allowing Bella to live with us for as long as she liked. Renee, however, wouldn't have any of it. I could tell Bella was going to bring it up now and I'd need an answer for her._

"_Edward...did you mean it? When you said you would marry me?"I saw the blush creep onto her porcelain cheeks, and my heart started to beat faster in my chest. _

"_Isabella...have I been known to lie?" I grinned, and her beautiful smile reappeared._

"_Not that I am aware of."_

"_Bella...I meant what I said. I cannot imagine life without you now...and I hope to become a man worthy enough to be your husband. When I feel that I am ready to propose I will, that is, if you will have me?" I asked anxiously, holding onto both of her hands._

"_I would accept it now," she replied, tears again escaping from her eyes as she smiled lovingly._

"_Those are tears of happiness, yes?" _

_She nodded and she gently pressed her lips against my own..._

My heart continued pound beneath my chest as Bella's lips continued to move against my own as my tongue gently grazed hers. A soft moan escaped her parted lips as my hand gently massaged her breast beneath my shaking hand. Her own hands ran down my chest, untucking my shirt and slowly undoing each button. As my shirt hit the floor her hands reached out for my face as she tried to pull me as close as possible and I moaned as our bodies brushed up against each other.

Needing to catch my breath I looked up into her eyes, as she reached to the front of her blouse and began to undo each silk button...my eyes caught the shine of her ring...

_**One Week Earlier**_

"_Edward, where is Isabella?" My mother asked curiously one afternoon as she met me in my bedroom._

"_She went down to the store. What is it mother?"_

_My mother smiled excitedly, shutting the door behind her and I noticed she was holding something behind her back._

"_I know that you wanted to wait. That you want to propose to her later but I know that she will want to marry you whether you have your own job or house or were a poor merchant." She sighed, sitting on my bed and I joined her, frowning curiously._

"_I want to marry her too...but I have nothing to offer her."I countered, looking down but my mother continued._

"_You do not need much more than a ring if you love her."_

"_I don't even have—"_

_That was when my mother revealed what was behind her back. A small black box. My eyes widened in surprise as I took it from her hands, opening it._

"_I want you to give this to Bella," she continued to smile enthusiastically._

"_Mother...this is your ring...I cannot accept this."_

"_Nonsense. Bella deserves a beautiful ring...and your father and I want to tell you how proud we are of both of you. I am so glad that you have found your happiness so young in life..." My heart swelled as my mother kissed my cheek, and fixed my hair as she always did._

"_I'll ask her tonight..."_

I swallowed nervously, my eyes tracing over her dark silhouette as her hands dropped her silk blouse onto the floor. Before I could even think to breathe she began to unbutton her long skirt and it too joined the growing pile of clothing on the floor. She remained in her petticoat...I swallowed again as I caught her alluring shadow and let out a shallow breath as she ran her fingertips down my bare chest. It sent shivers down my spine.

I needed to touch her, to feel her supple skin beneath my hands. I gently grabbed onto her waist, and he both moaned softly as our bodies pushed up against each other's again. I slowly began to kiss along her jaw line, my hands creeping up her thighs, underneath her petticoat and she rolled her head back with a sigh of contentment. I made my trail past her pulse point, feeling her heart quicken beneath my lips. I dragged my lips down her neck, until my mouth came in line with her petticoat strap. I gently pushed it off of her shoulders...

"_Edward Anthony Masen...where on earth are you taking me?"_

"_Patience is a virtue Isabella..." I chuckled as I led her into the darkness; I knew the route to our park well. She scoffed in response and I found a spot on the grass._

"_What are we doing here love?" She asked curiously, lacing our fingers together and I swallowed the lump forming in my throat. I was all of a sudden nervous and I fingered the box which was sitting in my pocket._

"_Well I thought that this would be the right place..." I gently told her and she tilted her head to the side in confusion...she looked adorable. I decided to answer her question and I pulled the black box from my pocket, and slowly went down on one knee._

_Before I could begin though Bella also joined me on the grass, crouching down in front of me in worry. She obviously had not noticed the box in my hand. I shook my head, chuckling._

"_Edward...is everything alright?"_

"_No you silly girl...you are supposed to be standing." I looked up at her and she looked me over, thinking it through._

"_Standing? You...oh..." I grinned as she understood. "Oh...my..."_

_She stood up; twiddling her thumbs nervously and I opened the black box revealing my mother's ring._

"_Isabella Marie Swan...you are my best friend, the woman I love. I do not have a lot to offer you but my love...I am hoping that is enough. Will you do me the honour of being my wife?" I let out a shaky breath and she smiled down at my lovingly, tears shining in her perfect eyes._

"_Yes."_

I gently laid her vulnerable body down on the bed, her beauty shining up from underneath me. I brushed her hair from her cheek and my hands strayed on her cheek, stroking it softly.

"I love you..."

She smiled up at me, and I leant my cheek into her hand.

"Forever..."

She whispered as I took her lips again, our bodies joining in the darkness.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I am so sorry for this late post. Big exams coming up.**

**Chicago , 1918**

My whole family, in fact the entire neighbourhood were joyous over mine and Bella's news. My parents were so supportive that they decided to hold a party in celebration of our engagement. The Masen household was abuzz...

"Elizabeth I really am in no need of a new gown," Bella winced as my mother hurriedly gathered her shawl and purse. I squeezed Bella's hand supportively as she sighed. She really did not enjoy people fussing over her.

"Nonsense Isabella. You are almost my daughter and I wish to give you this one gift." There was no refusing Elizabeth Masen one she had her mind set on something. "We must be going though, our carriage is ready."

Bella turned to me, her eyes wide and pleading.

"Save me?"

"I'm afraid I cannot compete with my mother," I chuckled as she pouted in response and I kissed her gently. She sighed into my mouth.

"I love you...you coward," she chuckled and followed my mother reluctantly.

"Bring her back in one piece mother!" I called out to them and I chuckled as I heard them laugh sarcastically.

I couldn't help but allow my grin to remain. It felt so strange to be this happy. I hoped that, because everything was falling into place, nothing disastrous would follow. I tried to disparage such thoughts and return to my room yet I heard a noise coming from my father's study. I frowned curiously, and I slowly made my way towards his door. The noise occurred again and it was then that I noticed it was my father with a bit of a nasty cough. I knocked on his door hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"It's me sir," I called out.

"Ah Edward, do come in."

I opened the door obligingly, taking in the unfamiliar room. I hardly entered this room as I was growing up. It was forbidden. I did remember one memory of receiving my first strap though. I chuckled at the memory now – it was because Bella and I had decided to let our neighbours pet hens run free.

"Are you feeling alright father?" I asked worriedly, standing by his desk which had piles of parchment and law books on top of it.

"Just a small cough, nothing too major. Please, take a seat," he motioned to the seat opposite his own and I sat down. It was then I realised the dark circles which had begun to form under his eyes.

"I believe your mother took Isabella on an outing," he began and I nodded.

"Much to Bella's chagrin."

He smiled, the lines creasing on his forehead, "I am truly happy for you son. I know that you and Isabella will have a bright future ahead of you."

"Thank you sir."

"So I have already lined up your internship at the firm for after you are married."

The old man smiled at me from behind his glasses and I frowned in confusion, leaning forward.

"Internship?"

"At the firm my boy."

I sighed, shaking my head. I could not believe we were having this conversation again.

"I do not wish to practice law."

"Goodness boy, do you really want to be on the draft? After you have just found Bella?"

"Of course not but –"

"You now have a wife to think of Edward, someday a family. You need to be able to support her and I am offering you the opportunity."

I sighed in frustration. He was right. I needed to put my soon-to-be wife before myself.

"Give her everything she deserves..."

That was all the convincing I needed...

--

"My goodness your mother loves to dress me up in gowns, corsets...the works. I am exhausted Masen!"

Bella crashed onto our bed, sighing and removing her bonnet. I however, was wondering how I was going to tell her of my new job prospect which would take up a considerable amount of hours away from her. She seemed concerned when I did not respond.

"Edward, what is the matter?" She sidled up closer taking my hand and I breathed in her strawberry scented hair.

"I talked with my father today. He offered me a proposition and I have accepted," I squeezed her hand as she anxiously motioned for me to continue, "after we are married I will be working as an intern for his law firm."

I looked to her curiously and her eyes softened.

"You have never wanted to be a lawyer Edward."

"I know."

"Then why—"

"Because Isabella...I want to provide you with the life you deserve. If I bring in a steady income you can even learn to become a nurse—" I latched onto her other hand.

"But—"

"I love you Bella. I want to look after you, our family..."

I noted the tears which began to well in her eyes.

"Bella, are you alri—"

"Our family...our own family. Doesn't it sound wonderful?" She sighed joyfully and I kissed her forehead gently.

"It sounds like heaven to me."

I leaned in to kiss her once more, the thoughts of Bella holding our beautifully baby rushing through my head. We were interrupted however by the loud familiar sound of my fathers violent cough.

"Is you father alright?"

"I don't know..."

--

Almost all of the guests had arrived at our home, their carriages lining the streets outside. I was with my father, both of us in our best suits whilst we conducted the formalities of greeting each and every guest. One being our next door neighbour:

"What did I tell you Edward? That your son there would always marry Miss Swan. I knew from the moment they let out my best hens. What were they? Four years old?" Mr Cooper enquired and my father chuckled, nodding.

"How old are you now?" Mr Cooper turned to me and I smiled in reply.

"Seventeen sir."

It seemed to be the same conversation with each old friend of the family. Apparently they all could see the future and congratulated themselves on predicting Bella and I would always marry. I 

continuously looked to the stairs, wondering how long my mother would keep Bella up there. I was interrupted, however, as my father began to cough again.

"Father?"

"I am just going to fetch some water Edward," he replied walking away and leaving me with Mr Gregson – a partner in my father's law firm.

"He has been a little under the weather lately."

"Yes, he has sir," I replied, worried.

"I am sure it is a little illness. Nothing of consequence. Not at all like what I have been hearing of this influenza spreading around," he clicked his tongue and I frowned.

"It has spread?

"Yes. Apparently the hospitals are receiving at least fifty cases a day. Dreadful thing, nearly all of those cases have resulted in fatalities."

I froze. My mind swimming with a million different scenarios. Mr Gregson however, only patted my back.

"Not to worry Edward, I am sure your father has only a small cough. Now I hear you are coming to work for our firm."

I merely nodded in reply, I was becoming more and more worried about my father. I really hoped, and I tried to convince myself, this was merely small lapse in his health but I could not shake this unnerving feeling. I was yet again interrupted from my thoughts from the sound of gasps and murmurs which had begun to fill the room. I looked around the room and noted that all the guests were looking to the staircase. I followed their eye line.

There was my Bella. She looked like an absolute angel in her light blue gown, her hair framing her face and falling onto her shoulders. Besides being entranced by her beauty I did notice the unnerving feeling in her eyes, she did not like all the attention which she was receiving. I also noticed her try to gracefully walk down the stairs, balancing in her heeled shoes. However, in true Bella fashion she began to slightly wobble and I quickly pushed past the guests to reach the bottom of the stairs where I effortlessly caught her small frame in my arms.

The guests whispered and giggled before shouting their congratulations. I could not help but giggle as well and Bella's cheeks heated up.

"That was so embarrassing."

"It was bound to happen to you though," I winked, eventually letting her up and she playfully hit my arm.

"Tell me why I am marrying you again?" She smirked and before I could reply I heard my mother cry out over the crowd from the kitchen.

"Edward! Come quickly!"

I pushed past the worried guests, holding Bella's hand and anxiously ran into the kitchen.

"What is it mother?" I asked and I saw her shaking hands as she motioned to my father. He was leaning over a jug, heaving violently...coughing up blood.

"Fetch for the doctor!"

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Chicago, 1918**

It seemed as though all of my senses were on hyper-drive. I was not sure whether it was due to the shock or anxiety but I was completely aware of everything happening around me. I could feel with great annoyance the scratchy cotton mask which covered the bottom half of my face, over my nose. The chair in which I sat was utterly uncomfortable causing my back to ache as I tapped the stone floor rhythmically with my feet. I could feel Bella's soft hand holding my own, squeezing, trying to give me some sort of comfort and reassurance. I knew that despite her words that the situation was helpless but her touch was soothing. I traced the outline of each picture frame, book and window sill in this small office in which we sat with my eye line. It was a cramped, claustrophobic room, due to the absence of natural light the room was lit by half a dozen candles which were slowly burning down their wicks. I could hear the wax dripping from them.

I could hear Bella's steady breaths with not even a trace of illness in them. I silently thanked God for her health, pushing away any horrific thought of her lying in a hospital bed. I could hear the hustle and bustle outside the room – men, women and children coughing their lungs up, crying in agony, calling for a doctor or nurse who were in definite short supply. I could even hear some people praying to God, begging for mercy, begging for death...I blinked, hoping to stop the stinging in the back of my eyes as I held out my arms for her, my heart aching.

"Edward?" She began worriedly, her dark eyes searching my face. She too had the pale white cloth over her mouth.

"Please..." I whispered, my words muffled by the mask and she swiftly rose from her chair, gently sitting on my lap. I sighed contently, enveloping her small frame with my arms and she leaned her soft cheek against my shoulder.

"I am so sorry..." She whispered and I merely nodded, holding her even tighter. I wanted desperately to kiss hr, hold her even closer and never let go. However, I knew that there was a high chance I may have the disease in my system from my father. I did not tell her this but I would never risk infecting her.

"Doctor Cullen!" I heard a worried woman call for a doctor outside the room by the door. It seemed as though she was a nurse

"I must see to the couple inside Ruth," the doctor replied, his voice surprisingly calm under the pressure, especially during this crisis.

"I just thought you should know that we lost the little boy," her voice broke slightly as I heard the doctor sigh.

"This was the three year old?"

I felt Bella stiffen in my arms, her face buried in my neck, I held her tighter,

"Yes," the nurse replied and I heard Bella softly whimper, her tears wetting my shirt.

"Shh Bella..." I tried to calm her, stroking her hair.

"Please ensure that he receives a proper burial down in the morgue. We must also free his bed Ruth, I have too many in the waiting room. Make sure his sheets are burnt," the doctor sounded tired, tired of all the death surrounding him.

"Yes doctor."

I assumed she left because the office door opened and I looked to it anxiously. Bella composed herself on my shoulder.

"I am terribly sorry to keep you waiting," the doctor looked much younger than I would have expected. He had light blonde hair, pale skin and sharp features; he almost reminded me of a silent movie star. It was strange since I had just met the man but he seemed like someone I could trust.

"That's perfectly fine doctor," I replied and Bella lifted her head, looking up at the doctor who smiled weakly. He looked as tired as his voice sounded, with purple bruise-like shadows underneath his eyes.

"I am glad to see you already have precautionary methods in place," he motioned to out masks which had been handed to us upon arrival to the hospital. He pulled up a chair to sit in front of us and that was when I noted he wasn't wearing one. "The more people we can prevent catching this disease the better."

"Are you the doctor who is looking over my father? Edward Masen Snr..." I clarified and the doctor quickly jolted out his hand for me to shake. It was so quick I was not even sure I had seen it.

"Please excuse my manners, I am Carlisle Cullen. I am the doctor presiding over most of the cases on this ward. We are in short supply of practitioners unfortunately. Your mother, I believe, is still at your father's bedside?"

"That's correct. I'm Edward Masen and this is my fiancé Bella Swan," I motioned to her and she put on a brave smile. I squeezed her hand.

"I am afraid that I come to you two with bad news to bear," Dr. Cullen sighed tiredly, and I felt my hands begin to shake and my heartbeat quicken in fear. No matter how many times over the past few hours –from my house, the doctor's office to Chicago General – I had told myself that he would not survive, just to hear it being said to me hit hard. It was a strange feeling, as though an icy hand had grabbed my heart and was slowly squeezing it. I swallowed; my throat was becoming extremely dry.

"Your father is suffering from serious effects of the Spanish Influenza and in the process losing a significant amount of blood. All that we are able to do for him is give him some fluids and make him as comfortable as possible," the doctor seemed to look me right in the eye and I was grateful for him not pressing his sympathies. With one look I understood his sadness, his own heartache at the death and disease which surrounded us. Bella returned to holding me closely, burying her face in my neck and stroking the back of my hair. I tried to breathe in her familiar scent.

"May I see him doctor?"

--

"Oh Edward! What am I going to do...whatever shall we do?!"

I felt the tears well in my eyes again as my mother rushed to me from his bedside. She was hysterical, still dressed in her gown, clinging to me as though I was her only source of survival, as though I had all the answers. Her heart was breaking, disintegrating whilst my father sweated through his bed sheets. I wanted to reassure her that everything would be just fine, that I knew all the answers. I wanted to be able to calm her as she had always calmed me as a child, yet I doubted running my fingers through her hair would control her sobs. She wanted her husband, my father.

"I'm sorry..." Was all I was able to whisper to her, my voice breaking whilst traitor tears rolled down my cheeks. They soaked through my mask and my mother pulled back from my arms to embrace Bella who also had silent tears glistening on her cheeks. I looked to my mother in alarm yet Dr. Cullen beat me to my question.

"Mrs Masen, I must insist that you wear your mask," he held a fresh one out to her and she shook her head frantically, sobbing into Bella's shoulder.

"I can't..." She cried out, and Bella looked to me worriedly, holding my mother closer.

"Mother please..." I begged, holding onto her hand which hung aimlessly by her side and she looked up at me. Her green eyes which were exactly like mine were now bloodshot; her hair was matted in sweat on her brow. My heart broke to see my mother this way; she was always the glue of our family. Now I had to be strong for the both of us.

"Edward...I...I don't want to..."

I swallowed yet again, hoping some sort of moisture had returned to my throat but it hadn't. My heart continued to hammer against my ribs as my mother pleaded with me; a broken woman. I almost broke down with her had it not been for Bella's reassuring hand on my arm.

"Elizabeth, would you care for Edward and I to fetch you and Mr Masen some things from home?" She began, smiling through her fear as she led my mother past the beds which were beside my fathers. I could see the tears shining in her eyes as she walked past the dying children and their parents. My heart swelled with love for her and I felt myself straighten up. I couldn't lose it now. I had to stay strong for my mother and for Bella.

"Edward, I am sure you have already realised that your mother is already displaying symptoms," Dr. Cullen approached my side, his voice quiet and I nodded, blinking back tears. I noticed as soon as she ran into my arms. Her breathing was shallower, her eyes had developed dark circles underneath them and I could see Bella having to support half her weight as they walked to my father's bedside.

"It is quick isn't it?" I choked out, looking up at the doctor who wearily shook his head.

"It is absolutely relentless. I only wish I was able to cure all of the poor souls who come into contact with it," he sighed in grief.

"What will happen to her?" I asked, trying to still my shaking hands. The icy hand which gripped my heart was now pulling it out of my chest, painstakingly slowly.

"She will develop the disease in stages; probably due to her large exposure to the disease these stages will be much quicker than your father's. I will arrange for her to be placed in a bed as soon as there is one free," he began but I shook my head stopping him.

"No...She will never have that. She would never surrender to a bed whilst father is still ill. Best to make her comfortable after...after he has...passed..." I swallowed the again dry lump which burnt my throat and the doctor nodded in understanding, patting my shoulder.

"I did not wish to say this in front of your fiancé but if you do feel as though you are experiencing any symptoms I urge you to inform me straight away."

"I will doctor. Thank you."

"I need to check on my other patients but I will be back soon..."

With that I watched the doctor leave, his shoulders slumped in defeat. It was sad to think that he was disappointed in himself. He had to know there was no way he could save every one, there was simply no cure to be found. My hands continued to shake, as a bead of sweat rolled down my temple.

"Edward...your father wishes to see you..." Bella approached me; I could see she was avoiding any eye contact with the other patients. I knew that if she did look she would surely faint at the sight of any blood.

I avoided her request though, latching onto her hand and heading towards the exit. I couldn't see him yet.

"We need to go home."

--

It was a strange feeling. A type of out of body experience where I looked back on the life I had led so far. Merely seventeen short years on this earth and almost all of them had been with the love of my life. By putting it into perspective I was lucky. I had loved someone and they had loved me. She was mine, and always would be. It was definitely a strange feeling to predict your own death, to feel death slowly creep up on you and your family.

I knew that my father would pass in the coming days, and my hands continued to shake in fear of that moment. I knew that I had to see him before that time. I had never been as close to my father as I was to my mother, my oldest memory of him was his punishing me with the strap. Yet he had not been a cold and uncaring figure in my life, merely one which I respected and gave privacy to. He was the man whom I had looked up to as I had grown up and nothing had made me happier when I was a boy and he would praise me for my achievements. I was afraid to face him, I knew that once I Iooked at his frail face, drained of colour and life, that he would no longer be the tall and proud man I once knew.

I was not sure as of yet how I would take my mother's death. The tears always pricked the back of my eyes as I thought of it. I had never pictured my mother as someone who would ever leave my life. She was young and beautiful, full of life and energy. She was a person who was so willing to give to her family, especially Bella and I. I tried not to think of it for now; I was hoping that by pushing it far back in my mind that her death would not come as quickly as my father's. All I was able to do was hope.

I knew that my dry throat was no longer a sign of my anxiety or fear; it was a symptom. One which burnt into my mouth and I had to continuously swallow just so I was able to talk to Bella coherently. I hadn't the heart to tell her, I couldn't just yet. I was barely coming to terms with it myself. So here I sat, looking down at the white keys of my familiar piano as my fingers gently grazed their smooth surface. I changed from my suit from the night before, whilst Bella also changed gathering a couple of my mother's clothes. I knew that right now this was precious time being wasted, every moment from now I should be spending with her. Holding her, loving her and remembering the way she was until my last breath left me.

The tears which stung my eyes now appeared, billowing silently down my cheeks. It hurt. It hurt to think of a world where Bella would not be in it, where I wouldn't be able to see her smile everyday or her laugh. We had been so close, we were going to be married and start a family. We had a future together and it hurt to think of what could have been. It hurt to think that my heart would no longer beat for her and that someday someone else would cause her heart to flutter again. It hurt to think I could never kiss her again, or envelope her body with the desire which pulsated throughout my entire being. I would not allow myself to make her sick and after my father's passing I would have to ask her the hardest question to ever escape my lips. I'd have to ask her to leave me, to escape Chicago and return to her parents in Washington. I could not bear for her to fall ill, to have to give up her future for me. I wanted her to live, to share her smile with the world.

I quickly wiped my eyes with the back of my hand as I heard soft footsteps approach the drawing room door.

"Edward, are you ready to return to the hospital?" She asked sweetly through the door, opening it slowly.

I put down my piece of music, leaving it upon the closed piano lid as I held her hand whilst we walked to out carriage. One day she would find it and read what I had written inside, the little note just for her. I hoped someday someone would play this song for her, the song which I had always been working on and finally finished. The song entitled 'BELLA'.

TBC

**A/N: I am sorry if some feel this is moving too fast. But in my mind Edward is not a fool, he is rational. He knows what is going to happen to him, to his family. I hope you enjoy the chapters to come.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chicago, 1918**

He tried to move from his position to greet me, and he winced at the pain this small movement caused.

"Please father, don't move."

He was not able to respond, he merely grunted a response, slowly lying back into the pillows which were drenched in his sweat. I swallowed nervously and the fire burnt at the back of my throat; a reminder of all our fates. I tried to stop my hands from shaking at the thought as I listened out for Bella's soft murmurs of comfort to my ailing mother.

I soon returned my attentions to my father and the harsh gasps of his breathing. He was only fifty-two years of age yet before me I saw a man of almost eighty; his skin as pale as the sheet he was bundled underneath. The familiar wrinkles of his skin were now highlighted by dark shadows, deep red veins and the circles underneath his pale grey eyes were almost represent of not having slept in over a decade. He was living proof of the horrors which this disease brought with it. He was no longer the man who I had looked up to throughout my youth. He may be that man inside yet outside this was a stranger who I did not recognise - a stranger who was close to slipping away from all of us within a matter of hours.

I tried to think of the words to say, my brain going through each sentence over and over. Yet all I was able to manage was to reach out my hand, and squeeze his tightly. I looked down at him, and noticed him clench his eyes closed, a silent tear running down his cheek. He tried to squeeze my hand back, yet it was weak and I sat beside his bed.

"I don't know what to do..." I finally whispered, and he furrowed his brow in question. I swallowed and winced at the pain.

"I think I am ill as well. I...I don't want Bella to get sick...I don't want her to watch mother deteriorate and myself dying by her side..." I continued to whisper, making sure Bella or my mother were still talking and my father looked to me sadly. He opened his mouth a little and I listened in for what he wanted to say.

"Edward...I...I am...sor...ry," he croaked out and I shook my head, patting his hand.

"No, please do not apologise. I am only sorry that...that we did not have more time...," I felt my own eyes begin to sting with tears as he again opened his mouth, slightly panting from the exertion. He then said the words which I had savoured in my childhood, words which he rarely spoke to me.

"I...love y...you."

The tears escaped my eyes as I squeezed his hand, "I love you too. I'm proud to be your son."

He too nodded, silent tears rolling down his pale cheeks. After a moment, once we recovered he motioned his pale eyes towards the curtain, where behind sat my mother. I knew that this was the moment. He wanted to say goodbye to her.

"I'll get her father."

I slowly rose from my chair, my heart beating loudly in my chest. I turned once more, looking over my father as understanding passed between us. I would miss him and it was a strange feeling, knowing that once I disappeared behind this curtain I would never see him alive again.

"Edward?" My mother's voice broke as she saw me emerge from his bedside.

"He would like to see you mother..." I swapped a knowing glance with Bella who helped my mother slowly return to him. Whilst I stood out in the ward, I looked around me. I saw the kind of images which processed through people's nightmares. Women were crying, either of pain or grief, men were moaning whilst they clutched at their stomachs or their children were coughing loudly. It was sweat mixed with tears, mixed with hopelessness and terror. I closed my eyes tightly, trying to block out the sound. I would have to get used to it though, I would become a patient of this ward all too soon and I would not let my mother see me in pain. I promised myself that no matter what happened I would not allow one moan of agony escape my lips; it would kill her to hear it.

"Edward...how are you?" Bella's sweet voice rang out behind me, and my heart ached. I had to tell her, it was too risky for her to be here at the moment. This disease was relentless and the more she stayed where she was the more she was in danger.

"Bella..." I turned to her, my eyes connecting with her own. I felt myself beginning to savour their colour, the dark brown irises which stood out against her pale, porcelain skin. I tried to formulate the words, yet like before I couldn't seem to.

"What is it?" She began again, moving in closer and I gently took hold of her hand.

"Follow me..."

I breathed in deeply, making my throat even drier as I tried to think of how I was going to do this- to tell her to leave and never come back. My heart felt the icy hand return and squeeze it tightly and I tried to pay attention to where I was headed. I never would have thought that once I had found Bella again that I would have to leave her like this, to have to say goodbye when all I wanted to do was hold her tightly and never let go.

"Edward...please just talk to me..." Her voice anxiously pleaded yet I pulled her into the bustling hallway and decided to take her back into the empty office of Dr. Cullen. It was the same dark, cramped room I remembered and I closed the door behind us, lingering on the doorknob as I tried to stop my hands from shaking.

"Edward Masen you tell me what is wrong before I shake it out of you," Bella tried to snap at me, as she always did yet I could hear the fear in her voice. We were both afraid of what I was about to say.

"Bella..." I began quietly, as I let go of the knob yet my eyes remained on the floor. How could I let her go? She was my friend; my best friend, my everything and I knew without her I would definitely die anyway. Yet I couldn't be selfish, I couldn't let her go through what my mother is at this very moment. The thought of her sobbing endlessly into my cold, limp hand sent shivers down my spine and tears to my eyes.

"I'm sorry..." I managed to choke out, turning to face her and her features immediately softened as she moved in closer. I, however, took a step back, crossing my arms over my chest. I winced at the hurt which was reflected in her eyes yet she continued forward, lifting up my chin.

"You're shaking...Edward please tell me..." She reached out her hand and I greedily took a hold of it, savouring her warmth.

"I am so sorry...Bella...I..love you so much." I quietly mumbled into her hand and stepped in closer.

"I love you too...Edward you're scaring me..."

My heart was being squeezed again and I felt my legs begin to shake now. "I'm sick..."

The silence encapsulated the room as Bella's eyes widened in fear and I squeezed her hand which felt limp in my own. Instead of replying she merely shook her head in disbelief.

"No...no you're not..." She replied, more to herself than to me. I wished that was true more than anything.

"Bella...I have the symptoms..."

However, she just continued to shake her head and I couldn't take it any longer. I pulled her in closer wrapping my arms around her, hoping she would come to understand what was happening. It took a while and I realised she knew when she broke down onto my shoulder, her tears soaking my shirt. My heart ached in sadness as we sunk to the floor, my back resting against the door as she held me close.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." I whispered to her over and over just hoping it would help take the pain away, but it didn't. Nothing would. She slowly lifted her head, her body shaking and I went to push a piece of her dark hair from her face yet before I could react she pulled off her mask and my own. It was so fast that I couldn't help but feel my heart begin to race as she crashed her soft lips against my own. It was not like our kisses which we had shared in the past, this was frenzied, desperate and I knew I let it carry on for too long before I grabbed her arms and pushed her away. She was trying to get sick too.

"Don't do this Bella..." I breathed out heavily and she began to shake as she wrung her hands.

"You can't leave...Edward...please..." She cried out to me and I blinked back the tears which painfully stung my eyes.

"Bella...I need you to do something for me..." I lifted her chin up gently and she searched my eyes worriedly. I knew she wouldn't agree so I continued, "I need you to leave...to go back to your parents, you need to get out of Chicago and –"

"No." She shook her head, her tears rolling onto the floor and I couldn't stop my hands from shaking.

"Please Bella...just leave...go..." I tried to stand up again but she grabbed onto my arm pulling me down.

"I am not leaving you...I never will..." She tried to lean in but I pulled away, removing myself from her grasp and the sudden movement caused my head to spin. My heart was being pulled out my chest and my tears were threatening to fall at any moment. This was killing us both.

"Bella I want you to go...I can't do this to you..."

"I am staying Edward...I'm not leaving you..." She cried out, and the tears fell; my eyesight blurry and my legs felt all shaky that I could hardly stand.

"Just go!" I yelled in pain, yet she continued to shake her head in protest. I felt my throat burning and my feet falling from underneath me, and I tried to step towards her yet all I did was fall...fall into the darkness.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** Thank you to my awesome and patient reviewers. I am almost finished with exams so expect some more frequent updates.

* * *

**Chicago, 1918**

Have you ever sat by a window and ever so often turn back again to see if anything had changed? The view would still be the same, sure, but the sky had altered. The heavens would be a different colour and even though you wanted to keep looking out the window and see that sky change you couldn't, you looked away. Before you knew it the sky was dark.

That was how it felt right now. My mind was blank, groggy. It felt as though my mind had floated away from my body, I was not connected. It was just black. Nothing. I was swimming in nothing. That was until I eventually looked out that window and my eyes opened, my mind floating back to my body but only slightly. My breathing was heavy, my throat burnt violently, I wanted to heave, I couldn't feel my numb body; only the aching throb from my head. I could hear though and see. Both these senses came alive for who sat beside my bed.

"Edward..." she breathed out, tears rolling down her cheeks from her raw red eyes. I tried to cringe yet I couldn't move. I couldn't bear to see her like this; this was what I didn't want for her. _Run Bella, leave now_, I screamed inside my head because speaking wasn't even a possibility. I wanted to move, and thrash about, anything to give her a sign. She needed to leave.

"Dr Cullen!" I heard her cry out; the ward was quieter than usual. That could either be a positive or negative sign. Right on queue the pale doctor was bending over me, whilst Bella smiled through her tears.

"Nice to see you back Edward..." He also smiled and I wanted to smile back, I wanted to...I wan...

I wanted to sleep. My eyes rolled backwards and I was beginning to look away from the window. The darkness approaching...

"Edward..." Bella's voice rang out again, this time in fear and Doctor Cullen's voice was the last I heard.

"Not to worry, he needs his rest Miss Swan."

I was back in the darkness once again.

----

I managed to open my eyes once again, I ventured through that window and the scene had definitely changed. It was no longer quiet; it was loud, and busy. Nurses, doctors, men, women and children flooded past my bed and I briefly closed my eyes, trying to take it all in. The dull throb which came from my temple had eased yet my throat was still like sandpaper and at that moment I wished I could speak.

I turned my head and noticed Bella's head lying beside my legs. She looked pale, tired and all I wanted to do was reach out to her, at least hold her hand. However when I thought about my hand, lying there numb and limp, it became tingly as though a presence was there. I strained my neck further and I smiled....she was holding my hand anyway.

----

I must have fallen back to sleep because once again I opened my heavy lids. It was night once more; there was only a dull level of sound coming from the ward. I was about to turn my head, look for my angel –

"Edward...you're back..."

Her voice rang out and I turned my head to find her hovering by my side, holding some sort of cloth to my forehead. I shivered as I felt the warm water from the material run down my temple, my headache had finally dispersed. My body felt less disconnected as well and I swallowed hard, cringing at the pain. Bella noticed and once again moved to the table beside my bed and produced a glass of water. I tried to reach out for it yet she held me back.

"You shouldn't strain yourself. Here, allow me," she cooed and I unwillingly gave in. Her voice was too soothing. She gently placed the glass to my lips and I slowly opened my mouth, allowing the cool liquid to wet my dry lips, my palette and eventually my throat. The burning eased slightly and once the glass was empty I cleared my throat.

I was at a loss for words though. I didn't know what to say, should I pick up where our argument had left off before I fainted into her arms? Yet once I felt her warm hand gently push my hair off my sweaty forehead I knew what to say to her.

"Th...thank you," I croaked out softly and her hand stopped, cupping my cheek and my skin felt alive again; as though she possessed healing qualities only for me.

"It's so good to hear your voice again," she sadly smiled and I latched onto her hand, soaking in her warmth. For now I would selfishly enjoy her presence. "You have been waking up for two days now..."

"...I'm sorry..." I whispered once again and she frowned.

"It is not your fault..."

But it was. It was _my_ fault she was here, bathing me, sleeping in a chair coming so close to an epidemic she could catch herself, she even had to pour water down my throat. As much as I craved her presence she shouldn't be beside me. I didn't want her to suffer, or watch as I fell to pieces. It was not fair to her, or to my mother. My heart clenched as I thought of how my mother had looked the last time I had seen her. Her weak frame hobbling to my father's bedside as she said her last goodbyes. I had promised myself to be strong for both of them, to not reveal a hint of pain yet here I was lying helpless in a hospital bed, I had let them both down.

"Bella..."

I blinked; trying to sit up yet my weak arms would frustratingly not allow me.

"You really should rest..." she continued to brush my and cheek and I intertwined our fingers.

"You...you shouldn't be here..."

Her face fell, her hand squeezing my own, "Not this again Edward..."

"Yes...again Bella I—"

"Edward Anthony Masen... do you know what today is? The day we were supposed to be married, together forever, til death do us part...in sickness and in health...I have known you since you were two years old and you talked to the trees because you thought they could talk back to you...." The tears began to well up in her eyes and my heart ached as she continued, "with God as my witness I would rather die than be separated from you. Call it foolish, call it irrational but I am going to sit by this bed until I waste away into nothing because I love you...god I love you, you stupid boy..."

Her tears fell onto my own cheeks as her lips gently brushed against my own, I could taste the salt on my mouth as my eyes fluttered closed and my heart beat rapidly increased. I should have pulled back; I should have said no, I should have stopped so we didn't have to go through all this pain. There were all these _should have's_ instead I gave in, our lips slowly moving over each other's deeply whilst we tried to forget where we were for one second. This was the kiss which should have come after 'I do'.

----

She was still lying beside me the next night, I had moved along allowing her body sleep on the bed. She looked exhausted, and definitely deserved to sleep more than I did. She was just there, sleeping peacefully.

Just there.

My silly, crazy, beautiful Isabella who amongst all the suffering and darkness looked like an angel sent down to help us all. To help me, and I knew I would never be able to make her to leave.

I continued to look over her face, memorising her features as I tried to even my breathing. It had become harder to breathe and I had to breathe slowly to not speed up my heart rate. It was still difficult for me to talk and swallow, my throat was still burning and I could barely move I was so weak. Yet my spirits were definitely lifted and it was all because of her. My thoughts were no longer on my imminent death and the nothingness which I would face they were on her and enjoying every moment we had left together.

"Edward..."

A voice quietly spoke up from behind me; I nearly jumped out of the bed in fright. I looked up to find Doctor Cullen standing beside my bed an apologetic look on his face.

"I did not mean to startle you..."

"No it's alright...I did not hear anyone walk over here..."

The doctor nodded and picked up my wrist, looking at his watch yet only very briefly.

"Your heart rate seems to be at a normal pace now..."

He had barely looked at his watch; he must really know what he is doing.

"Dr. Cullen...may I enquire about my mother?"

The doctor nodded, leaning against the bed side table.

"She is very weak and lethargic. She is won't eat anything and what she does try to eat she just brings back up again. She has been asking for you alot..."

I sadly nodded, and felt for Bella's hand next to me, I squeezed it gently.

"I would like to see her...sooner rather than later..." I replied and the doctor nodded.

"That would be best. Your fiancé has also been very attentive to you."

I smiled, and glanced at her peaceful face.

"She refuses to leave my side"

"Please excuse the situation you are currently in but you are a lucky man."

I noticed a hint of sadness, perhaps loneliness in the doctor's golden eyes as he turned to leave and I looked towards my Bella once more. I savoured her features and whispered my love for her whilst I fell asleep, hoping that I would wake up in the morning.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Exams are over YAY. I will update more frequently. Next chapter will be from Carlisle's and Bella's POV.

**Chicago, 1918**

My bones ached, my head spun and my throat burnt violently as I tried to turn to get out of my bed. The frame creaked as I planted my feet on the cold tiles and I clenched the railings to steady myself. It was absolute torture, it felt as though I had no control over my body and this disease had completely taken over. I tried, once again, to press some of my weight into the floor and straighten out my legs. I had my arms braced and my legs shakily responded. It was painful, my nerve endings delivering a fire right to my brain telling me to stop; I was too weak to fight. They were right because I fell, not back onto my bed, but forward to the floor.

"Edward!"

I had no time to react to that familiar voice and I gasped as I landed on my knees, a loud crack reverberating from the sound of bone to tile. I hissed, clenching my eyes shut as the pain spread all the way to my fingertips which clawed at the floor.

"God...Edward..."

Bella ran straight to my side, tiredness lacing her worried voice, and she grasped onto my shaking arm. I was completely incapacitated; I couldn't even stand up to visit my ailing mother's bedside. I turned my head to face Bella and her dark eyes bore into my own, worriedly looking them over. She brushed my hair back off of my perspiring forehead and clasped back onto my arm.

"Are you sure you're alright to visit your mother?"

Bella's voice was becoming a form of healing to me, the pain from my knees was dispersing and my heart beat slowed down.

"Only if you will come with me," I whispered and a small smile graced her lips. She nodded, kissing my hand and I tried once again to stand onto my feet. I felt guilty having to lean most of my weight onto Bella to do so but she guided me up effortlessly, holding onto my arm so I could steady myself.

"How are your knees?"

I winced as I straightened them out, knowing they would bruise by tonight.

"They feel as though they have been hit by a baseball bat..."

She squeezed my hand, chuckling softly, "Yes that would be about right, you're horrible at baseball..."

I also laughed her smile infectious to my spirits as we slowly shuffled past each bedside. I breathed in deeply with each step, trying to keep my feet steady as I clung to Bella's hand as though it were my life source. I knew that without her here beside me I wouldn't even be able to walk and for that I fell even more in love with her, I didn't even know that was possible.

From the corner of my eye I could see the tears well in her eyes as she saw the other patients and I squeezed her hand. I too would soon be in their state, my breathing shallow and harsh as I fought to keep my heart beating. I shivered at the thought. It was still a concept which I could not come to accept...then again, who could actually come to terms with their own death?

I had thought of it though, feared it knowing it would take me away from Bella forever. I was scared; everyone in this hospital was scared. I was scared that every night I closed my eyes I wouldn't be able to open them in the morning; that this disease would take me away from Bella whilst she slept beside me. I was scared that she would wake in the morning to find me pale and lifeless, my pulse which used to lull her to sleep becoming a distant memory.

I was scared of what was ahead for me. What was death like? Was it a never ending cave of darkness? A state of absolute caliginosity? Was it more of an out of body experience where I became another soul which wandered the earth and I could look down on the person I loved the most? Or would I reach another place entirely? Would my memories be taken away from me? That was a fate worse than death itself.

I continued to shiver at these morbid thoughts as Bella and I slowly made our way to the far corner of the ward, the curtains drawn around the bed which was my mothers. I had not seen her in over a week, not since my collapse. I was reminded of the moment I stood outside the curtain of my father's bed, contemplating what I would say to him, and fearful of the sights which would lie before me.

Bella could feel my uneasiness and she squeezed my hand, turning to face me.

"She isn't the Ellie we recognize...but she is still the one we love, the one who has been a mother to both of us. I'll just be out here if you need me..."

I smiled lovingly down at her, nodding in response. I was sure that I would need her soon. She led me past the curtain and I saw my mother, her eyes closed as she hummed a familiar tune. Her voice wasn't the bright and bubbly one I had grown up with, her face was pale almost chalky and her hands shook uncontrollably as she perspired through her bed sheets. She was slipping away...it would not be long.

As Bella helped me into the chair I kissed her hand one last time before she left us and the tears immediately welled up in my eyes. I wanted to be seven years old again. Back when the world was a simpler place and my daily problems consisted of my stealing of Bella's bonnet and her revelation that I had broken my mother's favourite vase. I wanted to be that little boy who would sit on his mother's lap as she hummed him a lullaby to sleep and proudly smiled down at him as he effortlessly played his scales on the piano. That was how I recognised the tune she was humming to herself, it was the piano piece which I had composed just for her- a sweet melody which reminded me of my mother's personality.

I reached out, taking her shaking hand in my own and the tears fell as I realised the shaking wasn't going to stop. I kissed her hand gently, shivering at how cold she felt. She gasped in fright, her eyes shooting open to look right into mine. Her eyes were the exact colour green which I had inherited.

"Oh...Edward...what are you doing scaring old ladies?" She managed a weak smile and I smiled through my silent tears.

"You are hardly old mother," the truth of this statement struck me.

"Flattery will get you far my boy..."

I squeezed her trembling hand, glad to hear her joke once more. I would miss that about her. She used to say her sense of humour got her into a lot of trouble when she was younger. She reminded me of Bella in that sense.

"Oh Edward...I thought I raised you better than that..." She interrupted my memory and I frowned as I saw the mischief in her eyes.

"Than what mother?"

"Just look at you, you look like a ruffian with that stubbly beard..."

I couldn't help but laugh as I scratched my chin.

"Bella will not allow me to shave it; she believes I shall cut myself in the process..."

"Well I have always liked her..." she smiled again and I continued to latch onto her hand. Why wouldn't it stop shaking? She seemed unfazed by it though.

"She has been in here every day to see me...you know I think you should marry her..." she winked to me and I chuckled.

"That was the plan. I would have been here sooner...it was just—"

"You do not know how scared I was when I heard you had collapsed...it was what put me in this bed. Don't you dare think for one second that this is your fault, or something for you to feel guilty about. Do you understand me?"

Her tone reminded of me of when I was younger and I was given a lecture on why I shouldn't let Mr Cooper's best hens loose. I merely nodded, and she nodded glad that she still wielded power.

"Edward..." her eyes softened, the mischief dissolved and the tears appeared in them, "I love you...you know that..."

I nodded again, my throat burning agonizingly as I leaned forward and pressed my forehead to her own. She was as cold as ice.

"I am...so proud to have you as a son..." her words turned into sobs and I let my own tears fall onto her face.

"I'm going to miss you...so much..." I choked out and I grasped her shaking hand with both of my own, kissing her cheek.

"And I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Breaking your vase..."

We both sat there, looking at each other for as long as we could...her hand still trembling as I left her for the last time.

----

Bella and I didn't exchange any words until we reached my bed once again. She helped my trembling frame back into the bed, and tried to persuade me into eating something substantial. I refused; I knew I wouldn't be able to keep anything down. There was this immense pain growing from my stomach, clenching onto my heart and I still felt it as she lay down beside me, taking my hand into her own. It was all becoming so hard to process. My family was gone. I knew I had no immediate family, only my mother and my father and they were gone. The Masen's had left.

I was interrupted from my revelation as I heard a small sob from beside my ear, I turned my face and frowned in worry as I saw Bella quietly sob, her tears soaking into the fibres of the pillow her head lay on.

"Bella..." I breathed out and she looked up at me, and buried her face into my shoulder.

"Don't leave...please don't leave..."

She sobbed and my heart ached, my throat burning and I couldn't think of anything to say to her. My raw red eyes which I thought could no longer shed tears welled up once more as I was faced with my imminent death once more and the future without her.

"I wish I could stay with you...you don't know how...how scared I am Bella..."

I breathed out shakily as she lifted her head; she was so close I could see the tears which clung to her eyelashes. She slowly lifted her warm hand, cupping my cheek and wiping the lone tears which remained on my cold skin. I soaked in her warmth, closing my eyes.

"I will not leave you."

She whispered softly and gently brushed her lips against my own. I savoured the taste of our bittersweet kiss for as long as I could before I could no longer hold my head up. I was not able to sleep that night, my body could not stop shaking and my heart beat rapidly in my chest. I was scared to close my eyes, so I merely watched Bella as she fell asleep on my chest as I hummed her a lullaby.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **I am SO SO SO SO sorry for my lack of updates. I really tried to write this chapter and every time I did I couldn't find the inspiration. It was in fact my viewing of the advanced screening in Australia of the Twilight movie which inspired me tehe.

Thank you to my reviewers and readers. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**ONLY THIS CHAPTER IS FROM CARLISLE'S AND BELLA'S POV.**  
**

* * *

Chicago, 1918**

The sounds pierced my ears – the screams, the cries, the moans. Every sound which emanated from this hospital...the men, women children...

I could not escape them, I could not desert them. I was bound to this hospital, to the patients who looked up at me as though I was the man who would emerge to be their saviour.

I wasn't.

I was someone they could only seem to imagine in their nightmares...someone who was damned to this life for eternity – an immortal. It was pure torture to even be in the same building as these poor souls. It was not because of my bloodlust, a trial and tribulation which came with being a vampire, I was lucky. I had decided long ago that I would not allow my fate to end another human's life. I had fortunately developed immunity to such an addiction allowing myself to continue with my profession.

The torture was a lot worse. It was the complete and utter helplessness which I felt each and every day – a complete contradiction of what a doctor is supposed to do. I had wanted to become a doctor to help aid others, to use my abilities to save lives. I couldn't now. I couldn't do anything. My immortality was a cruel joke to all the innocent patients who roamed the wards of Chicago's hospital. This disease would be one element of my existence which I would not easily forget.

How could I possibly erase this period from my mind? The cries of terror I heard every day were enough to chill even a vampire. Every day I spent in this hospital, my own home on the outskirts of town was hardly lived in. I was constantly at work here, yet the irony was I couldn't do anything. I could ease the pain, I could sometimes due to a miracle discharge a patient but I couldn't cure. Every day a patient would latch onto my arm, looking up at me from bloodshot eyes and shakily beg for me to kill them, to ease their suffering. Sometimes a horrific thought would appear in my mind, telling me that I could kill them, I could easily murder them.

I paced down my ward, trying to block out the sounds surrounding me. I had just brought down a twenty year old woman to the morgue, her family had already passed. She would now just be a part of the body count. I was to check now on my patients who were likely to be taken by this disease soon and my first bed was Mrs Elizabeth Masen – a widower and mother whose son was on this very same ward. Another innocent victim who didn't deserve the fate she had received. From what I had seen and heard she was a charming woman, who loved her family and especially her son who was only seventeen years old. She was in fact the first patient with whom I had a strange connection to.

She was merely a human, yet she seemed to know my darkest secret. Of course she had no words for this secret or any factual concept but she looked at me as though I was different. Perhaps this was indeed my imagination, a last clinging onto hope that I had someone I could truly talk with, someone who knew of my lonely existence. It was actually her relationship with her son which I envied; they cared for one another, she loved him unconditionally as a parent should love a child – a way my father never tried to do.

Therefore Elizabeth Masen was one patient who I wished I could save, her son, Edward, as well. He was also another patient I had been watching and listening to carefully. His health had been rapidly declining; I could hear his heartbeat growing weaker every day. He was an amiable young man and what really struck me was his relationship with his fiancé Isabella Swan. They were a young couple yet they seemed to hold such a strong connection between them. This was the kind of love which I was yet to find, which I yearned for. I had only experienced a glimpse of that bond once, with a young girl whose acquaintance I wished to make again.

I was approaching Mrs Masen's bed, preparing myself for the worst yet I distinctly heard a faint heartbeat from her chest. At least I would have a chance to say goodbye. I slowly pulled aside the curtain and found the woman pale and weak, holding onto her last breaths. Her hands were shaking uncontrollably and she slowly opened her bloodshot eyes to see who had come to visit her.

"Good evening Elizabeth..."

I moved closer to her bedside and I noticed a tiny smile tug at the corners of her blue lips.

"You...you just...just missed my Edward..."

I smiled back, leaning a hand onto the bed rail; I could hear Edward's harsh breaths and Bella's strong heartbeat as they lay in his bed down the corridor.

"I will be sure to check on him soon..."

Her heart was strained now, as though it was too tired to continue beating.

"He...he doesn't deserve this..."

I nodded agreeing entirely as Elizabeth weakly placed her hand atop of my own. Her skin was a cold as mine usually was.

"He deserves to live...please...help him live..."

I looked down at the trembling woman, her eyes boring into my own. I could not move, I could not blink. What was she trying to tell me?

"I...I know...I know you can help him...live..."

I tried to open my mouth, to formulate some semblance of a language. I wanted to know what she knew. Did she know my secret? Did she understand exactly what she was asking me to do?

"Elizabeth I—"

"Prom...promise me..."

"I can-"

"Promise..."

Her heartbeat was ebbing away, it was a matter of seconds. I could no longer ponder my selfish thoughts. I could only think to fulfil a dying mothers wish.

"I promise."

Her heart finally stopped beating.

----

My stomach churned uncomfortably as I made my way through the Masen's front door, the click of the lock startling me from my thoughts. I had returned per Edward's request, I was to retrieve for him an important piece of music and I swallowed as I walked through the foyer. It felt as though this dark cloud was hanging over me, trying to warn me of what was ahead – my own personal omen. I knew what was ahead though; the future I dreaded...the one without Edward.

The thought of him lying in that hospital bed, slowly ebbing away from me, sent shivers down my spine and I blinked back the tears which threatened to fall from my raw red eyes. He didn't deserve this fate, nobody did. He was only seventeen years old, he has his whole life to live and we were going to live it together as man and wife.

I breathed in the familiar smell which was Edward's home and I savoured the sudden rush of calm which coursed through my body. I had always adored this home and the sense of family which I felt whilst I was inside it. My own childhood had not been so loving, and I would always spend every minute I could in this house, even when Edward was not seeking my company. He was the only friend I had in the world, I was never a sociable little girl, I was clumsy, shy and introverted around strangers and Edward was the only person with whom I could share my thoughts with. He was my family, his mother was also my own and this house is a part of who I am.

I had always hoped that this house would continue to be mine, as I became Edward's wife. I had loved him for my whole life and I had always dreamt and fantasised about the life which we deserved. It was what had helped me through the lonely years at boarding school; I knew that as soon as I had graduated I would be in his arms once again. I still kept the letters which we had sent to each other over those years, the one's where he would always end with _Forever yours_. It was true I was as much his own as he was mine and my heart ached and my cheeks burnt with anger as I cursed the fate which we were rewarded with. We did not deserve this, we had our whole future ahead of us, and we had a life to live. We were to start a family of our own. I used to dream of the day where I would hold our precious baby in my arms and that dream had evaporated from my memory. I could no longer think of a future without Edward in it.

There were moments though, small fractions in time where a tiny glimpse of hope shined before my eyes. The light sometimes peeks out from behind the tunnel of darkness, and my heart begins to leap inside my chest. It is a new dream, a miracle, which I hope and pray for every hour of the day. It is the dream where I awaken in Edward's arms in the hospital, the rigid bed causing my back to ache. Yet as I open my weary eyes I find Edward awake, his beautiful face is once again flushed with colour and life. His green eyes are lit up and his incredible smile warms my own heart as he announces the illness has left him for good. That he is cured. It is of course a dream, just a dream.

I have never been a religious person, my family never was. However, it is through my prayers that I can hope the most. I pray for Edward's parents and that they are safe now and together. I hope that they are together in a peaceful place, an oasis, a heaven of sorts which I believed in. It was what they deserved. I prayed for Edward's health, that he could be saved by some miracle, that he could finally be at peace. These were the prayers which caused my heart to break. Sometimes I wished that God or whoever controlled our fates would just let Edward go, so he would no longer be in pain. Sometimes I wished that we could trade places that I become ill and Edward is cured. Sometimes I wished for something I could do, anything at all which would allow Edward to stay with me. I wished...and I wished...

I then would look towards my new future which would take place once Edward leaves me but I can't see anything, all I see is darkness. A future with no dreams, no hope, no wishes. A future without Edward, my heart, my deepest desires. It was a never ending chasm of darkness, of grief and despair where within my being a deep, despondent hole was forming. There was no longer life there was nothing. It was as though I was suspended in air, not allowing my heart to feel anything else ever again. Edward was gone, that was all I knew. I also knew that I would not last much longer once he had left this world. Either by my own hand or fate's I would soon be following him. At least in death we could be together again. This was a desperate and morbid thought which frequently passed through my mind.

The tears continued to course down my cheeks, soaking the carpeted floor beneath my feet. My legs were shaking as I approached the Masen's drawing room, a space which was Edward's own; where his vivid imagination and creativity came to life in front of his beloved piano. As a young girl I was quite envious of this instrument which commandeered most of my best friend's time but I secretly admired and enjoyed every note which emanated from it. He was at home at this piano. I smiled to myself as I thought of the image of a nine year old Edward at the stool, as I approached its black leather seat. He still had sheet music spread over its top, his mothers vase was still there too although her flowers had now wilted. I looked over the music, its notes and tempo's foreign to me as I tried to recall the name of the piece which Edward requested I bring to him. Each piece was either by Mozart, Beethoven or Chopin and I piled them together, planning on bringing them all to his bedside. However the last piece caught my eye, causing me to drop all the other pieces of paper and my heart began to beat rapidly within my chest.

This piece of music was worn, as though it had been worked on for a long time. It was not composed by a classical patron it was by Edward. Yet it was not this or his familiar cursive which struck me, it was the name which he had entitled this piece of music – 'BELLA'. My rapid heart skipped a beat, my breath shortened and I looked over the notes which scattered the page which if played would become a flowing melody, for me. A piece of music written for me, by the person I loved the most. I opened up the pages and gasped as a piece of paper fell towards my feet. This piece however did not have musical notes scrawled across the page, it was a letter addressed to me from Edward. I reached down for the page with shaking hands; my throat grew dry in anticipation as I looked over the date in which it was written. It was the day Edward's father had died.

_My dearest Bella, _

I could hear his velvet voice reading the letter to me and the tears immediately filled my eyes.

_The circumstances under which I write this letter to you are the kind which only exist within our nightmares. My father has just passed, my mother will soon follow and I...I will too join them..._

_I can feel this disease seeping into my being, lighting a fire to my throat and gripping an icy hand around my heart – a heart which had only begun to beat again because I had found you. It is fate's cruel joke to separate us so soon after I have just been reunited with you. What have we done to deserve this? We will never know...but I had to tell you this._

_I love you Isabella Swan, I have always loved you and always will. It tears my heart apart to write this but I need you to move on once I am gone. Do not linger on what could have been because it is my greatest fear to see you unhappy. I hope someday someone else will play you your lullaby._

_I can only apologise..._

I frowned through my tears which wet the page. Why should he be apologising...

_for what I am doing to you in this moment. For sending you back here to retrieve this letter._

My heart turned cold...

_I hope to be only a little far above your head...._

**No**. I shook my head in denial, my hands shaking uncontrollably that I could barely read the last of his words...

_Look after my heart Isabella...I have left it with you..._

_Edward_

My hands caught my weight on the piano stool before I crumbled onto the ground. I knew what this meant...

"No, no, no..."

I whispered to myself, my tears blurring my vision as I desperately ran for the front door and out onto the quiet street.

"You can't leave me here..."

This was why my stomach was so uncomfortable, why that cloud was hanging over my head. Edward had sent me here for a reason. It was just like him...to try and keep me from the misery of seeing death take him away. My feet pounded into the cobblestones, my brief anger with him evaporating with each thud. I was scared, terrified and my heart hurt as it thumped wildly. I could barely see the passersby who eyed me curiously as I hysterically ran by.

I arrived at the hospital, more quickly than I had first thought, and immediately ran in the familiar direction of Edward's ward. The sights of blood and death which usually deterred me were barely noticeable behind the tears and I tripped onto the tiles as I rounded the corner where I would be able to see Edward's bed. The pain shot through the legs and as I looked up my heart stopped at what I saw.

Edward's bed was empty.

He was no longer there.

The whole ward went quiet as my cries echoed throughout the entire hospital. My heart breaking as Edward's letter fell to the floor.

TBC

* * *

**A/N2: **I will return to Edward's POV next chapter and for the remainder of the story.

Again, I apologise for my lack of updates, I will try to be more conscientious.

Thank you to my beautiful reviewers and readers. I hope you enjoy where I take this story. (Did you also notice my mention of Esme in this story?????)

**NEXT CHAPTER:** Edward learns of his new fate and Carlisle's secret.


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Note: **Hmm...Now I could definitely come up with a list of excuses for my lack of updates for the past months but all I can really do is make it up to all you faithful reviewers and readers by finishing this story with some well written chapters.

I have currently finished the next two chapters, this being one of them and I will have the next one up by March 20. Thank you to all the readers who have pushed me to continue with this story, and thank you for your amazing comments and support; it always brings a smile to my face. Please enjoy the rest of this story.

Sarah xo

* * *

**Chicago, 1918**

I had run through the whole set of differing scenarios for weeks, pondering the morbid nightmare which would ultimately lie ahead for me. I had imagined my death to be quick and by some mercy – painless. I assumed my death would be an end to my suffering and lead me to a realm I had been dreading – a world where Bella and I no longer existed. I thought my heart, too weak to beat any longer, would just stop beating and I would cease to exist.

This would have been the case, if I really were dead.

I was neither living nor a part of the deceased; it was though I was trapped in limbo, the middle ground of either spheres. It was a dark place to be, a painful place. It was a place where I could feel my past life being stripped away from me and a new one was being forged against my will. I wasn't able to see anything which was happening around me, I could not identify where I was; all I could feel was the raging blistering fire which seared through my numb and feeble body.

It was the most painful infection I had ever endured, more excruciating than the influenza which had weakened me. It was travelling throughout my entire body, pulsing and furious in the core of my rapidly beating heart and stretching to the very nerve ending of my fingertips and toes. I could feel the perspiration dripping feverishly from my skin and forming small puddles all over the hard surface which I was lying atop of. I wanted to scream, I wanted to beg for my death which was teasingly being dangled in front of my eyes. I wanted to form some sort of noise but I couldn't – the pain was relentless and all I could see was black.

There was only one thing I wanted and I knew I would never get her back. If this was a taste of my death then I knew I would never see her again.

"Edward..."

I struggled against two heavy masses which pinned my wrists down, trying to ignore the deep voice which echoed loudly in my ears.

"Edward...can you hear me?"

I did not want to hear whoever it was. I just wanted this to be over, I wanted the pain to end. Why would no one have mercy upon my fading soul?

"Edward..."

The voice repeated my name once more but I continued to struggle as my heart relentlessly pounded the fire throughout my being.

----

I did not know how long I had been screaming in pain but I finally managed to make some sort of noise. Time did not seem to matter anymore; hours, minutes and seconds had become meaningless and it seemed the burning would never cease.

I shouted, struggling to fight and begging to die.

"Edward...I am sorry..."

I tried to open my heavy laden eyes but the pain seared through my eyeballs causing hot tears to cascade down my perspiring cheeks. I could only see a blur hovering over my face, and I blinked against the fire.

"I'm hoping this will be over soon..."

The voice, it seemed so familiar to me that I did not fear it. I did not feel anger or resentment towards it. Instead I wanted desperately to learn who it belonged to, who the mysterious blur above me was as I fought against the pain. The water which continued to escape from my eyes was proving relentless as I tried to see, so instead I closed my eyes once more...focusing on my breathing...on my heart rate...on anything else but the pain...

"_Edward...Edward are you out here?"_

My heart began to beat solidly against my chest as I heard another voice surround me. My eyes remained closed as I tried to picture who the kind voice belonged to, it was a voice which I was all too familiar with...I could just picture her face coming into frame in my mind...her dark auburn hair, green eyes much like my own...

"_Oh there you are darling...I was worried that you had run off too far..."_

The voice returned and for a moment the pain evaporated and the image from my mind, my memory, was lit up as a slideshow behind my closed eyelids.

"_I'm sorry Mama...I was playing in the park..."_

A young boy ran through the trees to the young woman, clasping onto her legs tightly as she smiled lovingly down at him, brushing back his hair....it was me. It was one of the earliest memories of my mother and I. It felt so real, so vivid that I almost felt I could reach out and touch her myself..._Mother..._ I wished that I could speak out loud to her.

But the memory began to fade, the pain slowly returned and I was returning to the darkness, the fire. My throat stung and I tried to cough yet I was breathing too heavily, my heart was increasing in speed...it would never end...

"_Listen Papa, I learnt the entire solo on my own!"_

"_What did I tell you Ellie? Our boy is a genius."_

"_It is all from his mother's side."_

The voices returned once more, and I tried to focus on the new one...try and picture everyone in my mind and recreate my memory.

We were in the drawing room, I was a young boy sitting at the piano whilst I seated my parents behind me to listen to the latest piece of music I had mastered...._Father..._I tried to speak to him out loud yet my throat burned and all I could do was see the image of him I remembered. The proud, strong man who was the figure I looked up to, tried to emulate.

The memory began to fade and I prepared for the excruciating pain to return to my body...yet it didn't. My heart only began to race even faster yet my body completely relaxed as my memory phased into another one...one which my body seemed to respond to...

"_Edward Anthony Masen! This is not fair!"_

The voice was youthful, innocent, sweet...belonging to one little girl who I knew all too well. This was one memory I recognised and was able to picture instantly..._Bella..._

We were in the park, I was hiding behind a tree snickering as a little girl with freckles ran around searching for me and her missing bonnet.

"_Edward I want my bonnet!"_

I could see myself and her lying on the grass once I had yielded and we were looking up at the sky enjoying the afternoon. This was back when things were so simple. There was only Bella and I and my life was free and easy; I didn't need anything else.

"_I was wondering why people get married..."_

"_Maybe because they are lonely,"_ I remember replying to her question, and I wished I could laugh at our youthful naiveté. If only we knew what would lie ahead for us.

I could feel my heartbeat rapidly quicken once more and I tried to focus on my breathing as once again my memory changed and I was presented with a different Bella, a grown up matured Bella. The woman I fell in love with, the woman I had wanted to spend the rest of my life with...

"_Well...I thought this would be the right place."_

My voice was deeper, yet it was shaking. I was anxious, nervous and I knew exactly which memory this was; one which I would remember, even in death. The moment I went down on one knee and proposed...

"_Edward...is everything alright?"_

"_No you silly girl...you are supposed to be standing."_

"_Standing? You...oh...oh my..."_

"_Isabella Marie Swan...you are my best friend, the woman I love. I do not have a lot to offer you but my love...I am hoping that is enough. Will you do me the honour of being my wife?"_

"_Yes."_

That was all it had taken...one word and I was the happiest man in the world. I had everything to look forward to. That was until--

I screamed out, my voice returning, the pain blindingly scorching through my body as my memory faded...I thrashed about on the hard surface I lied upon.

"Edward, Edward...calm down...it is almost over, I am sure of it..."

I could barely hear the voice as my heart began pound abnormally fast that I thought it would burst from my chest. The fire raged through my veins, and I clenched my eyes shut in terror, just wishing it would all end.

"_Don't leave...please don't leave..."_

Bella? Bella where are you?

Her voice was ringing in my ears, her sobs echoing all around me as I felt my wrists being pinned down and my heart rate increasing even more...

"_Don't leave me here Edward..."_

No! Bella I am here, please find me...I don't want to leave you...

"_I love you..."_

God I love you, Bella....Bella? Please...

Please...find me...

It was all ending, the fire was leaving, Bella was leaving, my memories were leaving...

_Bella, no..._

My heart stopped.

TBC


End file.
